The prior art is documented with vehicle trim applications, such as in particular for creating an inner perimeter extending opening associated with such as a vehicle headliner. This need is her given tie popularity of vehicle sun roofs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,895, issued to Jaeckle, discloses a method forming a headliner around a sunroof opening. The headliner exhibits three layers, including an outermost foam based fabric decorative layer, an intermediate foam substrate layer, and a rigid underside headliner perform. The headliner decorative and foam substrate layers are manipulated, along with the rigid perform, into a pleated edge configuration.